


"enby twink gets their shit piped by mothman"

by radglow



Series: mothman misadventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood and Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Cum Inflation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mothman, Other, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radglow/pseuds/radglow
Summary: my bf wrote the title, i think it's self-explanatory
Relationships: Rosier (OC)/Ghost | Arley Duval (OC)
Series: mothman misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913125
Kudos: 36





	"enby twink gets their shit piped by mothman"

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my bf (@ghastlyghostyghost on insta!) arley belongs to him <3

We meet our hero as they are hazily roused from their sleep. Earlier, they had fallen asleep next to Rosier, who, now that he's not an 8 foot tall eldritch horror moth beast, can fit much easier into a bed next to Arley. Without opening their eyes, they can feel a strong arm wrapped around their middle, and a firm, warm body pressed to their back.  _ Too warm.  _ Rosier's fluff is typically a little suffocating, paired with their significant size difference, allowing him to fully encase Arley's smaller body. But Arley can already feel their lower back begin to sweat, and they let out a small noise to indicate their discomfort.

Rosier, however, wraps his arm more firmly around them. His breath is heavy, and as he presses against Arley's backside, they realize that he isn't asleep anymore either. In fact, Rosier is  _ very  _ hard, and has started gently rocking himself against Arley's ass. The warmth radiating off of him is dizzying, to say the least.  _ "Mm- H-hey- _ you okay?" Arley reaches a hand behind them to reach for Rosier's face. He's already started to sweat.

" _ Hhhh… Heat."  _ Rosier's voice, even with practice, is still barely above a whisper. But the rumble and rasp of it sends a shiver down Arley's spine every time, especially when spoken so close to their ear.

"Oh you- you still get those?"

_ "Please- I- Can't. Stay… Or… Go. Quick."  _ Rosier's movements grow a little more frantic, and his hand shifts to grip at Arley's shorts.

"No, I-I'll stay. Whatever helps you-  _ hah!"  _ Arley yelps as Rosier rips their shorts with an effortless tug, along with their underwear. "Oh my  _ god-" _

_ "Ssssorry,"  _ Rosier hisses through his teeth, feeling himself lose composure. Already naked himself, he slips his cock between Arley's thighs and groans.  _ "Wet." _

"I-  _ Hhah-  _ Yeah…" Slightly embarrassed, they move their hand to cover their mouth lightly. "It's hard not to be when you're-  _ hnn-  _ grinding against me like that…"

Without moving away from his position behind them, Rosier takes Arley's thigh in his hand, pushing their legs open, and holding them there. They offer him a muffled whine beneath their hand, but do not struggle against him. Then, in one fluid motion, he pushes into them, and immediately bottoms out, not bothering to ease them into it— not even  _ thinking  _ to.

_ "Ohhh shit-" _ Arley groans, suddenly full, and grasps at their pillow with their free hand. Rosier wastes no time in setting a fast pace, fucking into Arley roughly, desperately. Even with a more human appearance, his strength and power remain tremendous.

This is not the first heat Arley has been through with Rosier. The first was even before they knew him as Rosier, back when he was still the moth living in the outskirts of the city. At least now he's considerate enough to give them the option to leave, and to apologize for ripping their bottoms. They were hoping that would've stopped with the new lack of claws, but they are grateful that at least he can't draw blood so easily anymore. Before, it seemed as though any encounter with Rosier ended in Arley being covered in new scratches and bruises, even if they hadn't been fighting. It's as though the filter in his brain that encourages self-restraint is broken, and even now, with a much more human appearance, he still fucks them more like a beast than anything.

The more time Arley spent with Rosier, the more he seemed to remember how to behave. Arley put in their fair share of work, helping him relearn to speak and write, how to say 'please' and 'thank you'. But all their shared effort seemed to  _ fly  _ out of the window whenever Rosier entered a heat. Arley remembers vividly, being effortlessly hoisted off of the ground, two large, clawed hands nearly enveloping their torso entirely, and filled with Rosier's tentacle-like bug dick. He used them like a cocksleeve that time, they'd been helpless as he held them in mid-air, moving their body over him to get himself off. He used them, and fucked them, and filled them to the brim with his cum until he got tired, then he'd wake up and do it all over again. His past heats had lasted anywhere up to four days, and Arley's fairly certain that anyone else might have died in their position.

Arley swallows. The warmth radiating from Rosier's body is becoming completely overwhelming, and already they're beginning to sweat in earnest. His pace is unrelenting. "Do you-  _ mmm-  _ do you think that-  _ ah!  _ That this will b-be shorter than last time? Now that you're not all-  _ hhahn-  _ all… All moth any-  _ fuck- _ anymore?'

_ "Don't know,"  _ Rosier growls. He takes Arley's thigh that he'd been holding, and shoves it down into the bed. He positions himself to rest more steadily on his elbow, using the leverage to slam into them.  _ "Going to cum." _

"Alrea-  _ aaoohh ffuck-"  _ Arley groans as they feel Rosier's release inside of them. Their legs tremble, and they're aching to touch themself, but Rosier holds their thigh down firmly, so they have no way to reach. It's clear that this isn't about them.

Much to Arley's surprise, it feels as though Rosier is already softening after climaxing just once, and they can feel his cum begin leaking out of them. They attempt to catch their breath before speaking up, turning as best they can to look at him. "Wow, are you done already? Usually you- _oh."_ Arley stops themself mid sentence. As they turn, they can feel the change before they can see it. Strong hands turning to sharp claws, the mattress underneath them sinking lower, rolling them into massive amounts of black fluff. The appendage inside of them that was once a human cock wasn't _softening,_ it was _becoming something else—_ something _much_ bigger. A thick, bright red tentacle, with firm jelly-like barbs studded along the top of the shaft. Looking behind them, Arley's eyes are met by massive, glowing red eyes, and a black mass looming over them.

Rosier, now reverted into the moth-beast form that Arley had grown so familiar with, shifts himself up onto his furred knees, briefly pulling out of Arley in the process. His massive wings unfold slightly, almost curling around the two of them. Arley's eyes widen, but they hardly have time to process before they are roughly flipped fully onto their stomach. The heat in this room is  _ unbearable  _ as Rosier looms behind them. His massive claws find Arley's hips and grip them roughly enough to draw blood— thick scratches all along their hip bones, and all they can do in response is whine helplessly. Rosier slams his hips into Arley's, bottoming out inside of them immediately, and they cry out loudly.

Arley can feel their stomach bulging as Rosier's tentacle thrusts in and out of them, stretching them wide and slightly curling against their insides, massaging their g-spot.  _ "Holy  _ **_fuck_ ** _ -"  _ Their moans are guttural as they clutch at the bedsheets. "Rose- Rosier I-I'm gonna cum, holy shit  _ please-"  _ Arley's eyebrows furrow, and their eyes squeeze shut as their mouth falls open. Their orgasm jolts through them, and they can feel themself become embarrassingly wet. As their muscles clench and unclench around the tentacle inside of them, Rosier growls and forces Arley's hips back onto his own, eliciting a shaky moan from them. His tentacle wriggles inside of them before going rigid, and he growls breathily as he fills them with his cum for a second time.

Arley whines and shudders. "Ohhh my  _ god,  _ I-I'm-  _ s-so-" So full,  _ Arley thinks, and they groan weakly as they can feel themself overflowing, Rosier's tentacle still pulsing inside of them.

Rosier exhales a deep, rasping breath, and for a moment Arley thinks maybe they've lucked out, as he begins slowly pulling out of their aching pussy. However, they are very quickly proven  _ wrong, _ as Rosier leans over Arley's back, moving his claws next to their head and bracing himself before slamming back into them,  _ hard.  _ Arley's pussy is absolutely  _ soaked, _ both with their own juices, and two full loads of Rosier's cum, and the sounds being made as Rosier pounds them into the mattress are unmistakably filthy. And the slicker they get, the faster and rougher Rosier's pace gets.

Rosier's head hangs over Arley's as he presses them further into the mattress, his hair and antennae tickling them lightly. They can feel his breath behind them, and when he groans, it's an echoing whisper that seems to come from every direction, making Arley's head spin. Everything just feels  _ so  _ overwhelming to them— the sweltering heat as Rosier engulfs them, the relentless pace of Rosier's tentacle slamming into them, the pressure against their g-spot even though they  _ just  _ came, the heat, the  _ heat.  _ "Oh _ geez,  _ I-I-  _ ohhhh fuck-  _ I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum again, I can't-  _ I can't-"  _ Arley cries out, helplessly, as they climax for the second time.

Rosier's pace does not slow or falter, and all Arley can do is moan, their body going completely limp as Rosier uses them like his own personal fucktoy; He's entirely focused on getting himself off— right now, they're just a hole to fuck and fill with his cum. Arley can feel themself drooling, soaking the fabric underneath them as they give up on trying to keep their mouth shut. Rosier's claws begin to tear at the bedsheets next to their head, and one of his hands flies down to their hip, digging into the skin once more. The agitation of the still-fresh scratches from earlier stings pretty badly, even with their accelerated regeneration, and along with all the other sensations, it's enough to bring tears to their eyes.

Rosier's echoing vocalizations make Arley dizzy, and they're helpless to stop their own breathless moans, pouring out of their open mouth with every thrust. Arley begins to fear that they might break— but of course they won't; They haven't before, and they don't plan on it now. Still, even they can only take  _ so much.  _ But finally,  _ finally,  _ Rosier's hips snap forward with a throaty growl, and once more his tentacle writhes before filling Arley with yet another load of cum— already so full, it immediately leaks out of them. Arley shakes and shudders and gasps beneath him.

Behind them, on top of them, Arley can feel thick fur turn to smooth skin, and they feel a sense of relief washing over them. Giant, clawed fingers turn into normal, rough human hands. A cooling draft thankfully breezes over them, as Rosier's giant wings retract and subsequently vanish, allowing normal air flow in the room once again.

Rosier pulls awkwardly out of Arley, and flops down on the bed beside them. They tremble and whine tiredly. "A-are you…? Done?" They take a deep breath and swallow for the first time in what feels like forever.  
Rosier rasps a sigh and wraps his arm around Arley, pulling them to his chest as earlier. _"Yes… Done. Done tonight. Tomorrow… Unsure."_ In his human form, his words no longer echo throughout Arley's brain, and they are glad for it.

"O-oh. Okay. Um… Do you feel better at least?"

_ "Yes. Thank you."  _ Rosier nuzzles the top of Arley's head, holding them a little tighter.  _ "Sorry. Thank you. Feel better. Helpful." _

Arley feels their cheeks tingling as they flush. It's their own fault that he acts this way, but physical affection from Rosier in his human form just… hits differently than as a moth. They stutter out an awkward laugh. "Yeah, well, y'know. I-I mean. I came twice. So it's, yknow. I'm… Happy to help." They scoot back to fit more snugly as Rosier's little spoon.

Rosier's hand lifts, hovering over Arley's front.  _ "Want to… Again?" _

Arley sputters.  _ "What??" _

_ "Twice… Less than me."  _ Rosier's hand settles on their hip.  _ "Again?" _

"Oh. Oh, cripes. N… No, no thank you. I'm- I'm okay for now. T-thanks."  _ I'm exhausted,  _ they think to themself. But they are a little proud of him for thinking to offer.

_ "Okay. Sleep."  _ Arley considers protesting— they  _ really  _ would like to go clean up, but the warmth that was earlier so overwhelming now feels as though it's lulling them to sleep. That, and the strong arm around them seems like it isn't going to budge anytime soon. So instead, they take a deep breath, and allow themselves to rest for the time being.

"Yeah, okay. Sleep."


End file.
